A Pirate's Revenge
by TheAwesomeGilbo
Summary: Spain seeks revenge on England for the unforgivable. Starring Pirate!Spain, Chibi!Romano, Pirate!England, Pirate!France, Pirate!Prussia, Chibi!America, Chibi!Canada, and Chibi!Germany. No pairings. Character death, violence, and profanity. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_Me: Hey people! It's the awesome me! I got this idea from a dream I had once and here I am writing about it._

_Lovi: So what the hell am I doing here with these losers!_

_Antonio: Aw Lovi you're so cute!_

_Gilbert: Wait... I thought I was the awesome-est!_

_Ludwig: Please Bruder..._

_Lovino: GET OFF ME YOU TOMATO BASTARD!_

_Me: LOVI BE QUIET! I'M STARTING!_

Captian Antonio Fernandez Carriedo: the Spanish pirate and worst enemy of the British pirate, Captain Arthur Kirkland. Antonio was fearless. He was the best pirate on the sea. He sailed his ship, The Venganza, with ease through the waters.

Yes, he was one of the richest pirates there was. Then one day he acquired Lovino Vargas. A merchant ship was sailing by that day and Antonio decided to attack it. The merchant on the ship, named Rodderich Edelstein, and his wife, Elizaveta, were able to make a bargain with Antonio. He was to leave the ship alone in exchange for a boy. Antonio agreed to this as he thought he could make this boy clean the ship up a bit.

"This is Lovino Vargas," Rodderich introduced.

"Lovino, you will be going with this man."

At this Lovino began to pout.

"But I want to stay with Feliciano," Lovino whined pointing to the smaller boy.

"Lovi," Rodderich warned.

"Alright," Lovino agreed "I'll go with this stupid bastard."

Antonio chuckled at the little Italian. He found it funny how the boy was trying to be angry but it turned out as downright adorable.

"Alright then," Antonio said "To the Venganza."

Lovino followed behind obediently as they boarded the ship.

"Welcome aboard, Lovino! Would you like something to eat?" Antonio offered.

Lovino nodded and Antonio handed him a tomato. Just then one of the crew members cried out.

"KIRKLAND!"

He pointed to the west and sure enough there was a large ship approaching rather quickly. It was similar to the Spaniard's ship but it was a bit larger. Suddenly Lovino felt hands grab him and lift him.

"Hey get off me, damn it!" he struggled against the hands in an attempt to be freed.

"Lovino listen to me," a voice said sternly.

Lovi recognized it to be Antonio's.

"Our ship is going to be under attack so I want you to hide in here until I come to get you okay?" Antonio instructed while placing Lovino in a secret room behind a chest of drawers in a bedroom which Lovino assumed was Antonio's.

"Al-alright" Lovino choked out.

'Things are going to get really bad really fast,' Lovino thought.

He didn't know how right he was.

_Me: Well that's chapter 1!_

_Antonio: Lovi~ you're sooooooo cute~_

_Lovi: Yea whatever..._

_Gilbert: Where's the awesome me!_

_Ludwig: Please sit down Bruder..._

_Feli: I love it ve~ though it could use more pasta._

_Me: Thanks Feli!_

_Alfred: Yo dudes sorry I'm late!_

_Arthur: You bloody wanker, you missed the whole first chapter!_

_Alfred: Aww..._

_Gilbert: Kesesesese~_

_Me: Gilbo stop laughing. Don't worry, Al, chapter 2 is coming right up! Rate and review please! I need critism! ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me: Yay chapter 2!_

_Gilbert: Is the awesome me-_

_Me: Yes, Gil, you're in this chapter._

_Gilbert: Yes! I'm so awesome!_

_Ludwig: Bruder, please. There is no need to be so excited._

_Lovino: Yea sit down you albino bastard!_

_Gilbert: Jeez fine you un-awesome people..._

_Me: *sigh* on with the story_

Lovino sat in the darkness waiting for the Spanish captain to return. He was alone.

'What if he doesn't come back?' Lovi thought with fear. Silent tears rolled down the little Italian's cheeks as he thought of what might happen to him. Just then he heard heavy footsteps. But then a strange voice with a British accent ordered

"Check the ship for any places Carriedo might be hiding his treasure!"

Lovi froze with fear. What if the English man found him? Would he be hurt? Captured? Killed? Lovino never found out. The pirate then announced there was nothing there and left with his crew. And so the boy was forced to wait longer. After what seemed like hours, he heard the door creak open and more footsteps head over to the room he was hiding in. The door opened and Lovi sighed with relief to see Antonio there. But his relief soon turned to worry when he saw the blood staining the captain's garments. The dark red substance was everywhere and the room smelled strongly of iron.

"Lovino," Antonio whispered softly "are you alright?"

Lovino nodded and tears started to fall out of his big brown eyes. "Hey now, you don't have to cry." Antonio comforted.

"It'll all be okay. No need for tears."

Antonio got down on his knees, so he was eye level with the child. He found a clean handkerchief in his pocket and wiped Lovino's eyes with it.

"There you go. Better?" Lovino sniffled and nodded.

"Good," the pirate said getting up "I have to go help my crew. Would you like to help?"

"Sí," Lovi answered "I'll help as best I can."

"Alright," Antonio replied "but if anything bothers you, don't be afraid to stop."

And with that he went out onto the main deck.

'What could possibly bother me?' Lovi wondered as he followed the captain. When Lovi walked out, he immediately felt sick. Horrific was the only word to describe the scene. There was blood everywhere. Half the men lay dead on the deck, stained a dark gruesome red. Body parts were strewn about the ship like confetti. Severed limbs were lying on the floors along with things from stomachs and hearts to ears and eyes. The other side of the ship was burned black as if it were on fire not long ago. Lovino ran to the side of the ship, nearly slipping in the human remains, and promptly threw up over the side. Even the water below was not its usual deep blue but a light shade of scarlet as lots of blood had been lost in the sea. Antonio came up and put a hand on Lovi's back.

"Too much?" he asked calmly. Lovino nodded his head and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"Why don't you go down in the lower decks until you feel better?" Antonio suggested. "I'll clean this up."

"S-sí," Lovi responded shakily. Antonio walked him down to the lower levels and sat him down at a table.

"You sit here," he ordered "If you need anything just give a shout."  
>And with that Antonio went above to clean up his enemies and crew off the decks.<p>

Lovino sat at the table, trying to calm himself down. The dead lying on the deck above had made him pretty sick. Lovino decided he wanted to lie down, so he started to make his way to Antonio's bunk where his bed was. When he got to the main deck he saw the Spaniard on his knees staring at the bodies that littered the floors. Blood and sweat spattered his face as he looked up at Lovi.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I-I just need to lie down," Lovi responded.

Antonio nodded as Lovino turned away to proceed to the bunk. When Lovi was about to sit he noticed another ship out the window.

'Are we going to be attacked again?' Lovi feared, 'we've already been hit hard and can't possibly survive another pirate attack!'

At this Lovi felt hot tears threaten to spill out of his shiny eyes. What if he were to die on this damned ship? He would never get to see Feliciano again. He would never see his beautiful home of Italy again. However, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people, no, pirates, boarding the Venganza. He immediately ran up to the thick wooden door and pressed his ear against it to see if he could hear anything without going out, in case it was dangerous. He heard Antonio speaking in his usual Spanish accent but he heard another voice as well. It wasn't Spanish or English but rather it was German. Lovino cautiously opened the door and saw another pirate, with a small blonde boy next to him, talking with Antonio. This pirate was odd looking though. His hair was a silver colour that shone brightly in the hot sun and he had dark crimson eyes, like the blood spilt on the ship. Suddenly the crimson eyes came to rest on the Italian staring through the doorway. The pirate then began to walk up to Lovino. As the German got closer, Lovi recoiled in terror that this man was going to take him away or, perhaps even kill him. The pale albino started to laugh and he fixed the captain hat placed on his head.

"No need to be afraid of the awesome me!" he said cockily. "Antonio! Is this the little Lovino you told me about?" he called to Antonio, who was inspecting one of the cuts on his left arm.

"Hmm? Ah sí. Lovi come say hi to Gilbert." Antonio urged.

"Well I'll go first," Gilbert offered "I'm (the awesome) Gilbert Beilschmidt! Captain of die Angst. And this is Ludwig," he indicated the small blonde boy peaking out from behind his legs. "Oh and this is Gilbird!" he suddenly took a bird from the top of his hat.

"I'm L-Lovino Vargas," Lovi greeted in return.

"Kesesese~," the German laughed "What's this?" he pointed at Lovi's curl coming from the side of his head.

"M-my curl?"

"Ja that! It's very interesting..." Gilbert reached out to grab Lovino's curl but the Italian was too quick, and he ran and hid behind Antonio.

"Guess that's a no-no," Gil smiled.

"Oh well, I guess curiosity killed the Gilbird." Then Ludwig pulled at the hem of Gilbert's coat.

"Can we go now?" Ludwig asked in a very thick German accent. "Ja, in a minute." Then Gilbert turned to Antonio,

"Francis will probably be along too considering he's never far behind Arthur. If you need anything you can always call me."

"Gracias, Gil. I'll see you soon then."

"Ja, see you soon. Bye Lovi." Gil took Ludwig's hand and they headed back to die Angst. "Bye!" Ludwig called as they began to sail away.

"Lovino?" Antonio asked. "What?"

"Why won't you let anyone touch your hair curl?"  
>Lovi froze at this question. Why did it feel weird when someone touched his curl? Lovi sighed and shrugged.<p>

"I don't know, damn it." And he walked off to get a tomato. As he started to make his way down the stairs, Lovi ran into a few of the crew members, obviously drunk.

"Hey!" one of them stuck a finger in Lovino's face "It's that little kid who we always see running around!" Lovi decided it would be best if he just went past these sailors.

"Wait! Where are you going, kid?" another crew member asked, probably even more tanked than the first.

"I-"

"What's that thing on your head, boy?"

"What are you-"

"That THING on your HEAD!" the sailor indicated the curl that rested on the left side of his head.

"Hey! Why don't you pull it out?" one suggested. Lovi's heart skipped a beat.

'Are they going to rip out my curl?'

But Lovi waited too long to make a run for it. The next thing he knew, tiny electrical shocks were making their way up his body. He knew one of those bastards grabbed his curl. Then he felt the burning pain that coursed through his veins like poison.

"C-CHIGI!" he screamed and the crew member instantly let go, but Lovi still felt the dull burning pain from the sudden touch of the hair. The last thing Lovino saw was a very worried Antonio come running through the mass of drunks towards him before Lovino slipped into the dark realm of unconsciousness.

_Lovino: Hey! How dare that bastard grab my curl!_

_Feli: It's okay fratello! *hugs*_

_Lovino: Get off me! I don't need a hug!_

_Gilbert: Oh mein gott I was so awesome, wasn't I Luddy?_

_Ludwig: Sure Gil whatever you say._

_Me: Glad you think it was awesome Gil ;)_

_Gilbert: Kesesesese~ it couldn't be awesome without me!_

_Francis: Where am I though?_

_Arthur: OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM!_

_Me: Francis don't come through my windows please..._

_Francis: Aww..._

_Me: Uh, okay. R&R s'il vous plaît!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Me: Okay so it's the next chapter_

_Lovino: Why the hell do I care?_

_Feliciano: Lovi shhh I want to hear the story!_

_Arthur: GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF ME YOU RAPIST!_

_Francis: Ahh mon cheri. Do you not like the l'amour?_

_Ludwig: Francis if you don't stop molesting everyone in the room I will personally kick your ass out._

_Gilbert: Yeah! Go West!_

_Me: ALRIGHT THANK YOU EVERYONE I AM GOING TO START NOW!_

When Lovino awoke he saw a very worried Antonio looking over him.

"Where am I? What happened?" Lovi asked.

"You passed out," Antonio answered "So I brought you to your bunk."

"Oh."

Then Lovino remembered the shock run through his body like a thousand volts of electricity. Someone had grabbed the curl on the side of his head. He sat up but quickly regretted it as he felt pain shoot through his body once more. He groaned as he fell back against his pillows. He had a monumental headache coming on too.

"What hurts?" Antonio prodded him seeing if he could help in anyway.

Lovi put a tired hand to his forehead indicated his pounding headache.

"Alright," Antonio said walking off "I'm going to get some medicine for that. I'll be right back!"

Lovi nodded as the Spaniard left the room leaving him alone in the empty room. His thoughts drifted to the English Captain Kirkland. What if he attacked again? What if he found Lovi? Was he merciless? Or did he have pity on the people he captured? But Lovino's thoughts were interrupted as Antonio came back with a glass bottle full of a reddish orange liquid. Antonio poured a tablespoon of the molasses like medicine and went to put it in Lovi's mouth. Lovi pulled away and put on a look of disgust.

"What the hell is that, damn it?"

"It's medicine and it will make your head hurt less. Now open up."

Antonio made for Lovino's mouth again but he turned his head away from the sticky spoon.

"Lovi," Antonio sighed "don't make this difficult."

Lovino looked at the spoon and then at Antonio. His green eyes were exhausted and dull. But while Lovi was contemplating opening his mouth for the medicine, Antonio opened up Lovino's mouth, shoved the spoon inside, and quickly shut the boy's mouth so he would swallow. Lovino coughed as the medicine ran down his throat.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Sorry Lovi," Antonio responded "but you had to take it."

He smiled and told Lovino to get some rest and he left. Later that night, Lovino went down to the galley to get a drink. He crept slowly across the wooden floors and down the steps. It was dark so Lovi was running his small hands along the walls to find his way when he found a door. He entered thinking it was the galley, but instead, it was Antonio's study. Lovi scanned the room and saw the dark haired captain sitting at the desk with his head down, cradled by his arms. A map was underneath him as well as a few papers that looked like important documents. Log books stacked up around him and many different looking instruments surrounded him but the thing that caught Lovi's eye was the tear stains on Antonio's face.

'He'd been crying,' Lovino thought 'but why? Was it because of me?'

Just then Antonio picked up his head and opened his eyes which came to rest on the small Italian standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hey Lovi. What's up," he asked groggily.

"I-I needed to get a drink of water," Lovi looked down as if suddenly fascinated by the floor.

"Huh? Water? Okay," Antonio got up from the desk, revealing markings drawn on the map and even more papers and documents. Antonio stummbled to the galley and poured a glass of water for Lovi. He drank the water and gave Antonio a quick thank you and he headed back to his bed. He laid in his bed wondering about Antonio. Why was he crying? Was it because of him in anyway? Did he do something to make Antonio upset or was it the fact he had lost so many of his crew? All these thoughts pounded in Lovi's head making it hurt again. He closed his eyes and raised his hands to his head. His hand came to the curl on his head. He lightly brushed it with his finger tips. Not so much to hurt himself but enough to send a tingling throughout his body. He shivered as the shocks raced through his veins. Lovino opened his honey brown eyes and saw yet another ship coming towards the Venganza. Lovino slowly rose from his bed and walked back to the study where Antonio was. The spaniard was wiping his tired eyes with his calloused palms when Lovi entered.

"Antonio?" Lovi asked timidly.

"Hmm? Oh Lovino. I thought I sent you back to bed." Antonio responded.

"Well I was looking out the window and I saw another ship coming and I was wondering if it was a bad ship or a good ship."

"Let me see." Antonio walked out the door and up onto the main deck so he could see the alleged ship Lovi was talking about.

"Oh that's a French ship. That must be my friend, Francis. Gilbert did say Francis was going to swing by but I didn't think it would be at this ungodly hour," the captain stated. Within a few minutes the Frenchman was on the Venganza with a shy blonde boy next to him.

"Bonjour, Antonio. I heard about Arthur's attack. Are you alright?"

"Sí. Everything's fine. What are you doing here at this hour, may I ask?"

"Oh," Francis started "I heard about the Venganza taking damage so I tried to get here as soon as possible and it just so happened I got here now."

"Papa," the smaller boy said rubbing his eyes.

"Oui Mathieu? What is it?" Francis asked leaning over.

"I'm tired. I want to go to sleep." Mathieu answered.

"Alright," the captain lifted the boy up so Mathieu could rest his head on Francis' shoulder.

"I appreciate that Francis, but I think this conversation should be put on hold until the boys are asleep," Antonio nodded at Lovi and Mathieu who both looked on the brink of falling asleep.

"Oui, good idea."

"Here Mattie can sleep with Lovi until morning," the Spaniard said lifting the Italian boy in the same fashion as the Frenchman did to Mattie.

"Merci, Antonio." and the two pirates walked off to Antonio's room to put the children to sleep.

Once in bed, Mathieu immediately fell asleep while Lovi lay awake studying the blonde next to him. He noticed this boy had a curl as well, but his was different. But Lovino had little time to wonder because his eyelids soon grew heavy, and he closed his eyes and drifted off.

The next morning, Lovino awoke before the other boy, Mattie. He sat up and rubbed his eyes and then poked Mattie's arm.

"Hey," Lovi prodded "wake up."

"Hmm?" Mattie slowly sat up and rubbed his own eyes and then opened them.

"Wow," Lovino stared "you have purple eyes!"

"What?" Mattie asked "oh yeah, I do."

"That's cool," Lovi continued.

"Wait. Where's Kuma?" Mattie asked.

"Where's who?"

"Kuma-kiki. He's my polar bear."

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe that French guy knows." Lovi suggested.

"You mean Papa? Oui maybe he has Kuma." And the two boys walked out of the room to find the older pirates which cared for them.

They went to the galley only to find it empty. Then they checked the decks. Also empty. As were the libraries and random rooms scattered throughout the ship.

"Where do you think they are?" Mattie asked nervously.

"Maybe," Lovino pondered "They're in Antonio's study." And Lovi grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him in the direction of the study. Sure enough, Antonio was there organising some papers.

"Oh good morning you two," he greeted warmly.

"Um excuse me," Mattie started.

"What's wrong, Mattie?"

"Do you know where my Papa is?" he asked very timidly looking at the floor.

"Oh Francis went back to his ship. He didn't want to wake you. I'll take you over. Lovi," he said turning to the Italian "Why don't you get some breakfast? I'll be right back." And Antonio took the little Canadian's hand and walked out of the study and up the stair, out of sight. Lovi stood in the study for a few more minutes looking around. Then he spotted the red coat which hung on a hook from the wall. Curiosity grasping the boy, he walked over to the coat to inspect it better. He instantly noticed this was the coat Antonio wore the day the English attacked them. It hadn't been properly cleaned since then, for Lovino could still smell the iron of the blood on the dark crimson coat. Even the golden tassels and ornaments that hung from the threads were stained a light reddish colour. Lovino, not wanting to recall those terrifying events, fled the room in search of some breakfast to take his mind off things. On his way to the galley he bumped into Antonio.

"Oh sorry Lovi!" Antonio apologised.

"Hey watch where you're going damn it!"

"Oh Lovino~" Antonio patted Lovi's hair, being careful to avoid his curl "You're so cute~"

"Don't touch me, damn it! I need to get breakfast still!" Lovi said as he marched off to get some food in his empty stomach.

After getting something to eat, Lovino started to head back to the bunk he and Antonio shared so he may get dressed. When he was outside the door, he heard two voices talking. He identified them as Antonio's and one of the crew members Lovi met briefly before.

"Are you sure, sir?" the crew member asked.

"Sí. Sadly I'm sure. Francis confirmed me on that," Antonio answered gravely.

Lovino pressed his ear against the door to hear better.

"How does Bonnefoy know about Kirkland's plans?" the crew member refuted.

"Francis has been plotting Arthur's moves for a while now and he is certain Arthur will attack us again soon. I think it's best if..." Antonio's voice was lost as Lovino pulled his face away from the door.

'Kirkland? Attacking us again?' Things couldn't seem to get worse for the small boy.

Sure enough, two days later, after many feelings of worry and dread, Arthur Kirkland attacked the Spanish ship.

"Nice try, Kirkland," Antonio stated holding an axe in a threatening pose to the Englishman.

"No Carriedo, you see? I have won." Kirkland said back smiling.

"Yay Iggy!" a small blonde boy who resembled Mattie cheered from behind Arthur.

"Alfred please! I told you to stay on the ship. Why do you never listen to me?" Kirkland's grip on his gun tightened as he spoke to Alfred.

"Enough! Listen Arthur. Just go home and stop attacking me already!" Antonio commanded.

"What's the fun in that, Antonio?"

"Antonio..." Lovino whispered from behind the Spaniard.

"Oh so who is your new slave, Antonio?" Kirkland asked with a sneer.

"He isn't my slave Eyebrows!"

"You socialise too much with that Gilbert." Arthur said disapprovingly.

"Please just leave us alone!" Antonio repeated.

"No. I don't think I will. I'm going to make your life hell, Antonio. And I'm going to start by eliminating that good for nothing little Italian!" Before there was even time to blink Lovino heard a bang and instant burning pain in his stomach. He looked down and saw blood leaking all over his clothes and a hole singed through his shirt.

_Lovino: Wait? I'm...shot?_

_Antonio: NO! LOVI! ARTHUR HOW COULD YOU!_

_Arthur: Stop yelling at me you git! It's fictional!_

_Alfred: Iggy you wouldn't shoot people right?_

_Arthur: Of course not Alfred!_

_Mattie: I like how you didn't confuse me with Alfred..._

_Alfred: Woah bro when did you get here?_

_Mattie: I've been here the whole time Al..._

_Me: Ignore him Mattie and I could never confuse someone as sweet as you with an idiot like Al_

_Alfred: Hey! I resent that!_

_Me: Sure you do. Rate and Review please ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Me: Okay everyone another chapter for you all_

_Feli: Yay! I hope Lovi gets better_

_Lovi: Shut up, damn it!_

_Gil: Can we just get on with it?_

_Me: Indeed. ON WITH THE STORY!_

"LOVINO!" Antonio screamed as he grasped the fallen boy.

"Antonio..." the whisper passed through Lovino's lips, death choking him.

"Don't worry, Lovi," Antonio promised "I'll get you out of this. I'll save you!" Hot tears spilt out of the corners of Antonio's eyes as Lovi's blood slowly spread in his lap.

"It hurts. Make it stop," Lovino pleaded.

"Shh, I know, Lovi. I know," Antonio said as he ripped some fabric from his own shirt to hold on the bullet wound.

"I'm... sorry," Lovi breathed.

"No, Lovi. You don't have to say good bye. You're not leaving! I won't let you!"

"You're pathetic, Carriedo," Arthur commented "Come on, Al. Let's get out of here." The English pirate left the Spaniard crying over the dying child he withheld in his arms.

"I...love you," Lovi said softly before his head fell limp in Antonio's lap, lifeless brown eyes still staring up at Antonio.

"No! Lovino! LOVINO!" Antonio howled as he hugged the dead child close to him, feeling the warmth of the Italian's blood against his body. Then he swiftly closed the boy's eyes for him. Tears mixed with blood and ran freely down the captain's face.

'He will pay,' Antonio thought angrily 'Arthur Kirkland will pay for killing my Lovi.'

After Lovi's body had been properly cleaned, Antonio docked his ship on an Italian shoreline. He buried his precious Lovino there by the tropical scene.

"I wasn't strong enough to save you, Lovi," Antonio apologised "I wasn't strong enough, but I promise I won't fail again." Then, Antonio left the grave marker behind and boarded the Venganza.

'Qui si trova Lovino Romano Vargas. Che il cielo vegliano su di lui mentre dorme.'

"Antonio!" Gilbert called. Antonio barely heard him, caught up in his own rage, guilt, and depression.

"Antonio," Gil repeated "Are you alright?"

"Lovino," Antonio started before the German cut him off.

"I know, Antonio. I know what Eyebrows did. He will pay."

"Bruder?" Ludwig asked from behind Gil.

"Ja, Luddy? What is it?"

"Did Arthur Kirkland really shoot Lovino?" Antonio swayed slightly on the spot at the mention of the boy he loved so much.

"Ja, Ludwig. Lovino ist tot." Gil answered softly. Ludwig's sky blue eyes widened as the child heard the words come from his brother's mouth.

"I have to go," Antonio said finally "I'll see you later, Gil. I have some things to take care of first."

"Alright," Gil said picking up his teary-eyed brother "I'll talk to you later via Gilbird."

Antonio went back to the Venganza and immediately shut himself in his study. He worked day and night for hours hunting and tracking the English ship. He was going to get his revenge and he was going to plan it oh so carefully. So carefully, no one could stop it from happening.

After three days, Antonio was able to pinpoint Arthur's location.

'Step one is not far now. Don't worry, Lovi. Everything will be okay.'

"Move," Antonio ordered as he pushed past the crew members on deck.

"Sir, do you wish to take the helm?" one crewman asked.

"Sí sí. I'll take over," Antonio grabbed the wheel and turned so sharply, the whole ship tilted to the left immensely.

"Sir! I thought we had course back to Spain!" a crewman yelled.

"I changed my mind," Antonio grumbled.

They sailed in the new direction for sometime until the English sails came over the orange horizon.

"Captain! It's Kirkland!"

"I know. Trust me. Do not move the ship any closer, do you hear me?" Antonio stated threateningly.

"Sí, sir," the crew answered.

"Good. Now get some rest everyone."

Five hours later, at approximately 1 in the morning, Antonio snuck out of his bunk and into a life boat. He lowered the small boat into the seas and set off towards Kirkland's ship. Once next to the English ship, he skilfully climbed up the side, a dagger firmly between his teeth. He crept up behind the crew member steering the massive ship and silently slit his throat. The only sound he made was the dull thump of a body on hardwood. His blood ran down the deck but Antonio didn't care. He wasn't set on killing the crew or Arthur, yet. He was looking for the boy. Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. The small blonde who addressed Kirkland as "Iggy". He moved swiftly down the stairs, peeking in bunk rooms as he passed the doors. Finally he found the small figure of a child. Alone. Perfect. Things couldn't be more perfect. Antonio put the knife to the boys throat and a hand to Alfred's mouth. The cool metal woke the child instantly. His scared blue eyes met Antonio's cold green eyes. They were cold and dull since Lovino's murder. As if when Lovi left, he took Antonio's happiness with him. Alfred was quietly ordered to get up. Alfred got out of his bed and Antonio leaned closed to Alfred's ear.

"Make a sound and I will make sure your head rolls across the deck while your body is floating in the ocean. Understand?"

Alfred fearfully nodded his head, shaking his messy blonde hair out of his face at the same time. Antonio walked Alfred to his life boat and lowered the boy so he may climb into it. Antonio then jumped silently into the small boat and started rowwing back to his own ship, keeping a sharp eye on Alfred.

When they returned to the Venganza, Antonio immediately threw Alfred in one of the lower decks they had transformed into a holding cell years before.

"Why did you take me here!" Alfred screamed at last. "Iggy will come looking for me and then you'll get it!"

"Scream all you want, boy. These walls are sound proof. No one will here you. Not even 'Iggy'."

"Damn..." the blonde muttered under his breath.

"Listen to me, Alfred. I have captured you so you will follow my rules, do I make myself clear?" Antonio stated. Alfred crossed his arms over his chest and stuck out his lower lip.

"I don't have to listen to you," he said rebelliously.

"Sí, I'm afraid you do," Antonio refuted pulling a blade out of his boot.

"You won't hurt me. Iggy won't let you." Alfred informed, though a flicker of fear flashed across his arrogant face. In one quick, swift motion, the blade crossed Alfred's face, making a small cut slicing through his cheek. Bright red blood oozed out and trickled down his face as he let out a cry of horror and pain. Antonio leaned close to him and whispered to him evilly

"But Arthur isn't here."

Pure horror implanted itself in the American's face as the dark-haired man left the room leaving Alfred alone in the damp, cold, and dark cell.

_Alfred: DUDE! Why am I not heroic enough to escape?_

_Mattie: Al, its just a story..._

_Antonio: LOVI! NO! YOU CAN'T DIE ON ME!_

_Feli: WHY LOVI! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE!_

_Lovi: Hey! Antonio! Feli! Get off me!_

_Gil: Out of curiosity, what does the Italian mean?_

_Lovi: It means 'Here lies Lovino Romano Vargas. May the heavens watch over him while he sleeps' dumbass._

_Gil: Ah thanks man_

_Me: Alright. Rate, review, you know the drill._


	5. Chapter 5

_Me: Okay so this chapter is dedicated to Feli._

_Feli: Ve~ yay!_

_Gil: Can I have a chapter?_

_Lovi: Will you stop drinking your god damn beer?_

_Me: That's a no ;)_

Feliciano's POV

Feliciano ran along the shore of Italy while Rodderich and Elizaveta were doing business with some Italians who lived around there.

"Feliciano! Only a few more minutes," Rodderich called.

"Ve~ Okay!" Feli called back. Feli saw a strange looking stone protruding from the sands.

'Ve~ I wonder what that is,' Feli pondered as he slowly approached the rock. When he came closer he realized it was a headstone.

"A headstone, ve~" he wondered aloud. Then he read the Italian inscribed on the grayish marker. "Qui si trova Lovino Romano Vargas. Che il cielo vegliano su di lui mentre dorme." he read. The words struck him as if he just had a heart attack.

"Lovino," he whispered shakily

"Lovi..." Feli's knees gave out as he fell onto the sand that covered his brother. He sobbed and cried out his fallen brother's name.

"Feli!" Elizaveta called to the Italian. When she didn't hear a response she started to walk along the beach looking for the boy. When she heard his cries she started to run.

"Feliciano? FELICIANO!" she yelled hoping to catch the child's attention. When she saw him sitting in the sand crying she ran towards him.

"Feli! What's wrong?" she asked.

"LOVINO!" he sobbed pointing to the stone in front of him.

"Honey I can't read it. It's Italian." she said calmly.

"It says 'Here lies Lovino Romano Vargas'," he choked " 'May the heavens watch over him while he sleeps'."

"Feliciano..." Elizaveta whispered quietly, hugging the small boy close to her.

"He's dead!" Feli continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Feli," the Hungarian woman comforted "I'm so sorry."

"Elizaveta! Feliciano! We're leaving!" Rodderich yelled from beside the ship.

"Come on, Feli. We have to leave." Elizaveta said getting up.

"NO!" Feliciano screamed "I WON'T LEAVE LOVI!"

"Feli I'm sorry but we have to leave now." Elizaveta said.

"NO!" Feli protested.

"What's the problem?" Rodderich asked walking over.

"Lovino. Feli found his grave marker. He's dead." Elizaveta explained.

"Dead? How could that be?" Rodderich questioned.

"I don't know." Elizaveta answered quietly as Feli wept.

"Feliciano, I know you're upset, but we have to go now," Rodderich said.

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING LOVI!" Feliciano repeated.

"I'm sorry, Feli," Rodderich said lifting the boy up over his shoulder.

"NO! PUT ME DOWN! LOVINO!" Feli kicked and screamed as he was carried away from his other half, buried in the sand.

"Feliciano Veneziano Vargas, you stop this right now!" Rodderich ordered.

"LOVI! PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME AWAY! LOVI!" Feliciano hit and yelled trying desperately to run back to his elder twin.

"FELICIANO!" Rodderich yelled.

"LOVI!"

"FELI!"

"NO!"

"STOP IT!" Rodderich commanded as they boarded the ship. "Steer the ship out west." Rodderich commanded a crew member.

"Yes, sir," the man answered.

"LOVINO!" Feli continued to wail.

"You," Rodderich began "Are to sit in your bunk until you be quiet!" And Rodderich dropped Feli on his bed and walked out. Feliciano sat on his bed and wiped his tear-stained face with a clean tissue. But once his face was wiped of his tears, Feli buried his face in his pillows and started to weep over his brother all over again.

_Ludwig: Well that was short._

_Me: DON'T JUDGE ME!_

_Francis: Feli, you're sooooo cute~_

_Lovi: Okay, you wine bastard. That gives you NO right to molest my brother!_

_Me: uhh okay... rate and review? Oh god..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Me: Okay another chapter!_

_Gil: Is the awesome me in it?_

_Me: You're mentioned._

_Gil: Aw man! I wanna be in it!_

_Lovino: Shut the hell up you bastard!_

_Alfred: Am I a hero in this chapter?_

_Mattie: Alfred, stop asking about yourself. You sound like Gilbert._

_Gil: So? I'm AWESOME!_

_Me: Whatever you guys. I'm starting now. _

Antonio sat in his study and thought of nothing but his Lovino. He had been so cute and innocent.

'Why?' Antonio thought 'What had he done to have been killed in cold blood?' Sadness turned to anger. He got up and stalked off to the cell where Alfred was held, cursing the world all the way down.

"Hey! Are you going to let me go?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"You wish," Antonio responded darkly. Antonio quickly unlocked the barred door and stepped inside.

"Hold out your hand," he commanded menacingly.

"No. You can't make me." Alfred fought. Antonio grabbed Alfred's left arm and brought it to his face.

"Your hands are very soft and weak," he observed. He bent Alfred's index finger back, making the blonde wince with pain. Antonio looked at Alfred's twisted face and snickered.

"Does that hurt?" he asked, his voice dripping with so much sweetness, it was like poison. Alfred nodded naïvely and Antonio continued to bend back his finger until it snapped. Alfred screamed with pain as he felt his finger splinter.

"Oops," Antonio said childishly, as if he broke a crayon. He then threw Alfred on the ground and quickly smashed his foot down on Alfred's chest. The impact caused several of the American's ribs to break into pieces. The blonde screamed at the top of his lungs as he writhed with burning pain on the cold floor.

"I guess that's enough pain for today, don't you think so?"

"Y-yea," Alfred breathed between sobs.

"Alright. Until tomorrow." Antonio bid farewell as he walked out. Alfred continued to cry in the dark because of his broken ribs and finger.

Antonio strolled back to his study after grabbing a fresh tomato from the galley. He spent most of his time locked in his study nowadays. He sat at his desk and quietly tracked down Arthur's ship. Francis had sent him a letter with Pierre. He read the letter over again.

'Dear Antonio,

Arthur is currently searching for Alfred, his little kid he takes care of. Alfred is Mathieu's twin, you know. Naturally Mathieu is worried. If you come across him, send him to me. I'll take care of him.

Merci, Francis.'

This letter pleased the Spanish captain. Arthur was worried for Alfred. He was looking for him. This was good.

'Step 2 isn't far now, Lovi.' Antonio thought. 'I'll avenge you soon enough.'

The next day, Antonio felt as if he was running out of time. Gilbird had came this morning, saying how Gil recently encountered Kirkland. Kirkland was getting closer to Antonio's prisoner. Antonio had to make time, and fast. He grabbed the dagger he kept in his boot and made his way towards Alfred's cell, with a tomato.

"Good morning, Alfred," Antonio greeted, holding the tomato out to Alfred.

"What's that thing?" Alfred asked rudely.

"A tomato," Antonio answered.

"I'm not eating that," Alfred complained "I hate tomatoes!"

"Oh, that won't do," Antonio said backing the blonde into a corner. "I'm sure you'll like it if you try it," Antonio assured.

"No thanks," Alfred insisted. But Antonio forced Alfred's mouth open and shoved the tomato down the boy's throat. Alfred choked and coughed. Red substance came spewing out of his mouth. Antonio determined it was a mix of tomatoes and blood. "Are you alright?" Antonio asked, mocking concern. Alfred continued to hack and cough up more sticky scarlet liquid, though now it was just blood.

"I know how to stop the blood," Antonio offered. Alfred's eyes widened as he saw the blade in the Spaniard's hand. The captain grabbed a tuft of his golden hair and held Alfred's head steady. Then he cut the corners of Alfred's already bloody mouth into a twisted joker-like smile. Alfred screamed and struggled as the thin skin around his mouth was slowly destroyed.

"Stop it," Antonio ordered "If you struggle, I might mess up. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"No." Alfred choked out between breaths and coughing up the crimson blood.

"Good. Then hold still." Antonio commanded as he pulled out a hook and a long, thin, silver wire. He slowly tied the wire to the rusty hook and turned back to the American. Alfred's eyes were as wide as plates and shone with tears.

"Please..." he begged "Don't. Please!"

"I'm sorry, Alfred." Antonio apologized "But Lovino's dead and Arthur must pay." Antonio pushed Alfred's hands over his head and locked them in the shackles that hung from the wall. Then he locked his feet in place, and began his "stitching". He pushed the hook with the wire through the torn corner of Alfred's mouth. Antonio threaded the hook and wire in and out of Alfred's bloody lips, sticky iron blood spraying Antonio's face as well as the smaller boy's. When Antonio had finished his grisly work, the American's mouth was sewn into a gory twisted smile. Blood spewed through the holes in his mouth and ran down his chin, down his neck.

"There. Now you look much happier!" Antonio exclaimed. Alfred's cries were muffled by his new stitches holding his mouth closed. Antonio then took a bottle of his finest whiskey and tore the cork off.

"I know you're too young to drink," he started, tracing the rim of the bottle with his fingers "But this whiskey is so good! So I'll let you have a little. Just don't tell anybody." He poured the bottle's entire contents over what was left of Alfred's mouth. The boy screeched in pain as the alcohol burned his mouth and lips as if they were on fire.

"Aw, Al! You drank the whole thing!" Antonio whined. "That was naughty of you. Now you have to be punished." Antonio ripped open the blonde's shirt revealing his bruised and broken chest. Ribs protruded in all directions, though only a few poked through the skin.

"Oh look what happened here." Antonio observed "I'll fix that." And Antonio started forcing bones back into place. The scraping noise of bone against bone was enough to send shivers down anyone's spine. Antonio didn't even blink. Alfred's throat felt hoarse from yelling and screaming under the torture of the Spaniard.

"Alright. I'm going to go respond to a few letters I've received. Adios!" Antonio said walking out, leaving the tortured boy to bleed freely on the cold floors of this godforsaken ship.

Alfred leaned forward as far as he could, due to the shackles keeping him locked to the wall, and he cried. He cried from the pain of the hell he was going through. He cried for his life, which he would probably lose on this goddamn pirate ship. And he cried for Arthur, his big brother, who he probably would never see again. His tears mixed with his blood that rolled down his face and onto the floors, making a crimson pool beneath him. He looked at his reflection in the scarlet sea and recoiled in pure horror. His mouth. His lips were almost completely gone and coated with his blood. What was left of them was twisted into a forced insane-looking smile. As if he were a rag doll that needed a new mouth. Alfred wanted to throw up. The bile rose in his throat and up into his mouth, but only a bit spit out through the holes in his new stitches which held his mouth together. The rest found it's way up and out through his nose, burning it in the process from the stomach acids. And he continued to cry in hopelessness that he'll ever be free again.

_Mattie: Aw Alfred! That's so sad! Are you crying?_

_Alfred: No. That's not sad that Iggy didn't save me._

_Arthur: I have no control over this fic you git!_

_Alfred: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME, IGGY! *cries*_

_Mattie: It wasn't real, Al. It's okay *hugs*_

_Me: Aw family moment! I love the brotherly love here :3 and thanks to my beta, HyperActiveEmo205. Gotta love her ;) No Francis, not like that. R&R PLEASE!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Me: Last chapter everyone!_

_Feli: Aww really?_

_Me: Yes really. _

_Gil: You suck!_

_Me: Hey! I'm currently writing something new!_

_Gil: Oh okay. That's awesome then!_

_Me: Okay. Let's get this show finished up._

"It hurts. Make it stop." There was so much blood.  
>Antonio bolted up in his bed, drenched with sweat and panting.<br>'Another nightmare,' he thought. Lovino had been the basis of his dreams lately, both good and bad. A crew member knocked on the door to his bunk.  
>"Sir! We see Kirkland coming for us!"<br>"Okay, Gracias. I'll be right out."  
>Perfect. Absolutely positively perfect. Step 2 is about to be put into action. Antonio quickly slipped on a pair of pants and a clean shirt. He stepped in front of his mirror and placed the captains hat on his head. He walked out of his bunk with a sort of swagger to his step. He strode down to the dark cell where he kept Alfred locked up, like an animal. The room smelled strongly of iron. The floors were stained a dark red due to the excessive bleeding Alfred had done lately.<br>"Alfred," Antonio cooed. Alfred picked his head up only to be disappointed by the green-eyed Spaniard standing there.  
>"There is someone here to see you," Antonio spoke slowly and clearly, as if talking to a toddler. Alfred cocked his head to the left, for he couldn't speak with the wire threaded in and out of his pale lips.<br>"Here let me help you there," Antonio offered as he unlocked the shackles holding Alfred's wrists and ankles. The metal had cut his skin leaving deep wounds and dark bruises in his wrists and ankles. Dried blood cracked as the American moved towards the door of the jail where he was held.  
>"Move!" Antonio ordered, his voice becoming harsh and no longer coated in sweetness. He decided the boy was moving too slow, so Antonio kicked Alfred's knees out so he fell onto the hard floors. Alfred screeched as he felt his kneecaps shatter underneath him. Antonio rolled his eyes and grabbed Alfred by the collar and pulled him up. When they reached the deck, Arthur's ship was no more than 50 feet away. Only a few minutes until step 2 took action.<br>"Make sure this boy doesn't move from this spot!" Antonio commanded a crew member, who looked utterly horrified at Alfred's torn flesh and spilt blood. Antonio walked back within a minute, holding a large, freshly sharpened axe in his hands. It looked recently polished and cleaned. The axe glinted in the bright sun, catching Alfred's expression of terror in the reflection.  
>'Iggy's coming,' he thought 'Iggy will save me.'<br>Just then, boots were heard landing on the Spanish ship. Arthur's boots.  
>"Why hello, Arthur," Antonio greeted, as if talking to an old friend "Welcome to hell." And, with a flash of silver, the axe came swinging down and completely decapitating Alfred's head. The boy's blood spurted like a gruesome fountain from his neck, which no longer held a head. Alfred's head fell with a thump onto the wooden floor of the deck and rolled across leaving a trail of crimson blood in it's path. It came to rest at the Englishman's feet, bumping against his tall black boots to stop. Alfred's wide blue eyes stared up at him with pure terror. Terror only a child could feel, for they were also filled with innocence. Tears stained his bloodied cheeks. Arthur observed the wire woven through his little brother's mouth. Arthur stumbled backwards, breathing heavily.<br>"Al..." he whispered "My little Alfred..."  
>"Marvelous work don't you agree?" Antonio remarked. Arthur looked up, eyebrows raised in shock at the captain.<br>"Why!" Arthur screamed "He was a CHILD! Why would you do this!" At this Antonio became angry. He threw Alfred's headless body aside and walked up to Arthur, his boots clacking on the bloodied wooden floor.  
>"YOU took away the only thing important to me!" Antonio screamed back through tears "You took my Lovi! For THAT, I will never forgive you!"<br>"You attacked my men!" Arthur retorted lamely.  
>"SO YOU MURDERED MY LOVINO IN COLD BLOOD TO GET EVEN WITH ME FOR YOUR MEN'S OWN STUPID ACTIONS!" Antonio's fists tighten on the shining axe he still held between his tanned hands.<br>"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK! YOU JUST KILLED MY ALFRED!"  
>"YOU KILLED LOVINO FIRST!" Arthur was NOT going to turn this on him somehow. Kirkland killed Lovi. He wasn't going to get away with it without paying. Alfred's assassination was the perfect revenge. An eye for an eye, so why not a boy for a boy? One's life for another? Antonio was really getting irritated now "And I intend to see Lovi again!" the Spaniard threw the axe carelessly to the side and drew his pistol from his holster on his right hip. He raised the firearm to just under his chin.<br>"Antonio, you better not..." Arthur started.  
>"Adios, diviértete en el infierno, hijo de puta." Antonio said with a smirk and pulled the trigger.<br>'Lovi~ I came back for you. I'll never leave you again. I promise.'

_Me: The end :)_

_Antonio: OH LOVI~ *cries*_

_Lovi: Hey! Stop crying into my shoulder, damnit!_

_Mattie: Alfred, you're getting my jacket shoulder all wet._

_Alfred: Sorry bro, it's just so sad!_

_Francis: Arthur. Do you need a shoulder to cry on?_

_Arthur: Not your's, you bloody frog!_

_Feli: Oh Lovi! Everyone's dead in the story!_

_Ludwig: Feliciano, you don't have to cry..._

_Gil: I liked it..._

_Me: Thanks, Gilbo. I just made half the people here cry... *to the side* sorry guys *back to the readers* okay rate, review, and check out my profile for when I post more stories ;)_


End file.
